Mon bébé
by hp-drago
Summary: L'ex copine de Jasper revient le voir après plusieurs mois d'absence avec un bébé... Coincidence, la sœur de son meilleur ami s'est fait kidnappé...


Nouvelle OS !

Bonne lecture

Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer sauf le bébé qui est à chouchou ^^

**0o0**

**PDV JASPER**

**0o0**

TOC TOC

- Bordel mais qui vient me réveiller si tôt ?

En trainant les pieds, je pars ouvrir avec un mal de crane bien présent. Je sais que j'avais dit que je devais arrêter de me mettre minable mais mes potes sont... Ouais, connerie, j'en ai envie.

- Maria ?

Ok, là, je suis foutrement bien réveillé. Qu'est ce que cette fouteuse de merde fou devant chez moi ? Nous n'étions pas resté longtemps ensemble et pour cause, j'avais foutu le camp. Cette nana est complètement folle et taré. Et c'est moi qui le dit... Ça fait plus d'un an et demi que je ne l'ai pas vu et c'était que du bonheur...

- Salut mon chou.

Je grimace, bordel, elle me soule déjà... De mauvaise humeur je m'apprête à lui claquer la porte au nez mais un bruit bizarre m'arrête dans mon élan. C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? Je baise les yeux mais ne voit rien.

- Oh tu es réveillé toi dit elle sans vraiment d'émotion.

Maria baisse les yeux vers un couffin avec dedans un bébé... Putain de merde, je n'ai pas rêvé. Cette folle a un gamin. Bordel...

- Il est à toi ? Demandais je d'une voix blanche.

- Et de toi ! Dit elle souriante.

Même son sourire me fait peur. Retour en arrière de quelques secondes...

- QUOI ?

Bien sur mon cri fait pleurer le bébé, mais je n'y prête pas attention. C' est impossible, j'ai toujours fat attention à me protéger pour ne pas avoir ce genre de problème. Je n'ai rien contre les enfants mais je n'en veux pas. Et surtout pas avec cette folle.

Maria jette un coup d'œil au bébé en grimaçant à moitié, avant de se décider à prendre le couffin.

- Je peux entrer ? Demande t' elle

Bien sur elle n'attend pas ma réponse et entre chez moi.

- Bien sur que tu veux, après tout c'est ton fils !

Merde. Il me faut un verre d'alcool fort. Tequila. Ouais, j'ai besoin de me vider une bouteille.

Je vois mon cauchemars s'installer sur mon canapé avec le bébé qui pleure. Cette folle le sort de son couffin - je n'y connais pas grand chose en bébé mais il n'a pas l'air d'aimer qu'elle le tripote vu les cri aigu qu'il pousse - et l'installe sur mon canapé en cuir et commence à lui changer sa couche.

- Oh tu fais quoi là ? M'offusquais je

- Je le change Jasper chou ! A moins que tu veuilles le faire parce que c'est dégeu ! Grimace t'elle

- Pas sur sur mon canapé à 10 000 $ !

Non mais c'est vrai !

- Va dans la salle de bain !

- Oh Jasper, dit elle émue.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit pour qu'elle sourit comme une cruche ? J'espère que le bébé sera plus intelligent que sa mère.

- Tu m'ouvres ta maison, comme c'est gentil !

Je grogne mais ne répond rien, pour cause, je m'enfile un verre de téquila. Je vais en avoir sacrément besoin.

Maria part avec le bébé dans une des salles de bain. Je ne l'imagine pas en mère douce et aimante mais si bruyante, pas vraiment.

J'avais dans l'idée de la foutre dehors avec le bébé, mais pour le peu que j'en ai vu, le bébé va en souffrir. Ma vie va complètement changé mais il faut qu'elle reste pour que je surveille le petit.

Maria revient maquillé comme un camion volé.

- Ou est le petit ? Lui demandais je

- Oh merde ! Dit elle faussement effarée avant de repartir le chercher en roulant des fesses.

Il me faut un autre verre...

Elle revient avec le bébé dans les bras qui se débat. J'observe mon ex qui n'a vraiment rien d'une mère, on dirait que cela l'énerve d'avoir le petit dans les pattes. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi l'avoir gardé ? Elle pouvait se faire avorter ou bien le mettre à l'adoption ?

Elle le remet dans le couffin, le petit se calme un peu mais pleure toujours.

- Il me faut une cigarette, dit elle.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, elle s'allume une blonde à moins d'un mètre du petit. Je repose le verre et boit une grosse gorgée directement à la bouteille. Maria me fixe, son regard me fout les jetons...

- Tu partages ? Dit elle

Espèce de folle.

- Non, grognais je avant de m'approcher d'elle qui se met à sourire comme une démente.

Sauf qu'au lui d'aller vers elle, je prend le couffin et l'éloigne de sa folle de mère. Je n'ai peut être pas la fibre paternel mais là, il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Et puis ce gamin est de moi, non ?

- Je veux un test de paternité ! Ordonnais je. Après tout, toute la ville te connait...

Elle me fusille du regard avant de retrouver son sourire.

- Comme tu veux mon Jasper chou, mais il est bien de toi, regarde, c'est ton portrait craché.

Je regarde le bébé, effectivement il y a des airs de ressemblance avec moi, par contre rien avec Maria. Pourtant on a toujours des similitudes avec ses deux parents, non ?

- Comment s'appelle t' il ?

J'installe le bébé sur la table basse, face à moi, qui suit le plus loin possible de Maria. Il ne pleure plus et me fixe. Pourquoi je suis gêné par son regard ?

- Gary Jasper Withlock. Tu aimes ?

- Gary ? Répétais je ahuri.

**OoO**

Si vous voulez la suite de cette OS :

fiction - litterature-fr . e - monsite [.com] pages/ mon-bebe (sans les parenthèses et espaces)

ou

**le lien du site est sur mon profil**

BONNE LECTURE

Si vous êtes curieux, il y des histoires d'autres auteurs,

bisous


End file.
